


Renewal

by orphan_account



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Ends on a Hopeful Note, Gen, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Short sweet and existential, Spoilers for the priestess’ fortune part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something was wrong.No, not wrong, the Keep corrected, onlydifferent. It was the nature of life to be different. As long as time flowed, nothing could stay the same. The flora and fauna of the Swamp of Titan’s Blooms grew indefinitely. Each ending likened itself to a new beginning, a new life to be watched, to care for and be taken care of by.
Relationships: The Keep (Penumbra Podcast) & Olala, The Keep (Penumbra Podcast) & The Garden of Graves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi second citadel makes me feel warm + makes me write things that are short and dense 
> 
> The Keep and The Garden of Graves are my moms
> 
> I set the relationship as ‘&’ because I certainly cannot comprehend the bond between these um Uh..... Locations
> 
> Interpret this as you will!  
> But please do not project anything nasty onto Olala or I will hunt u down

Something was wrong.

No, not wrong, the Keep corrected, only _different_. It was the nature of life to be different. As long as time flowed, nothing could stay the same. The flora and fauna of the Swamp of Titan’s Blooms grew indefinitely. Each ending likened itself to a new beginning, a new life to be watched, to care for and be taken care of by. 

The Keep encapsulated this process of life breathing life, breathing life. This change, this event, felt from root to stem to leaf, was that. The familiarity of it all nearly masked the truth. Perhaps the direction of the feeling tipped the Keep off. It cascaded from west to east, bringing whispers of change on the winds. Or, perhaps, remnants of old magic ignited the bonds between domains. No matter the cause of alert, the Keep knew this difference emanated from the Garden of Graves.

On first instinct, the Keep began a song of mourning, quiet and somber, clashing against the dissonant inner wailing of true loss. Just as the Keep saw death transformed into new life in the Swamp, the Garden of Graves had changed, had received new life. The surge of sadness was followed by a wave of calm, of acceptance. Transferring memories, magic, fondness, and power had a whiplash-like effect. There was no room for mourning, so the Keep kept quiet. The denizens of the Swamp of Titan’s Blooms would not understand the longing that the Keep felt. Even more so, the Keep did not wish to worry them. The children had their own concerns at hand. Involving them in the business of something larger than them would only serve as a momentary roadblock, and a lifelong question. And so, the dirge of solitude played on, caressing the silence like morning dew on grass.

As the Garden of Graves oversaw death, the Keep was a domain of life. The great change as the Garden of Graves left (No, the Garden of Graves did not leave. Nothing truly leaves, it is only transformed into something new.), overflowed with something nostalgic. Not only did the essence of the Garden of Graves shine through, something both new and old slumbered within. Inwardly, the Keep recognized the familiar pulse of life.

The child, Olala, stood at the heart of this.

It took time, but the Keep’s song grew as the grief was processed. The somber tune became gentle, full of laughter and love. Truly, it was amusing for an old friend and confidant to transform into someone new, yet someone familiar at the same time. The permanence of loss could only be outweighed by the permanence of gain.

The cycle of death and life becoming one another had been renewed once more. Perhaps it had been the thousandth time that day, maybe the millionth. Even the Keep knew not of the expanse of the world and what hides beyond the reach of life.

And so, the Keep took this difference in stride, rejoicing in the possibility of reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> In my notes this was titled “second citadel moms club”
> 
> Also I wrote this at work instead of paying attention to a conference call ✌️


End file.
